Incontingência
by Manu12
Summary: Para ser sincero, ele não gostava muito daquele garoto, sempre rebelde, com aquelas expressões de deboche, com seu irritante sorriso travesso, porém, com aqueles encontros que se tornavam mais constates, começava a sentir que sua companhia não era de tão mau gosto. GumLee / Yaoi
1. Residência Fria

Oi oi pessoinhas ;* minha primeira fic aqui, espero que gostem =} bom, comecei a shippar esses dois não faz muito tempo e queria escrever algo deles, e agradeço a Sounf pois foi uma imagem dela que me passou criatividade S2

Ps: Gumlee/ Yaoi

Não há certezas de lemon nos próximos capítulos, estejam avisados ; (fiquei até indecisa em que classificação colocar ;-;)

Boa leitura.

...S2......S2...S2.....S2

Deveria está em seu castelo, cumprindo com suas responsabilidades, preparando algum doce, bolo, focado em alguma experiência científica, enquanto se preocupava se estava tudo bem, se os policiais bananas não foram mais uma vez feitos de bobos, se o seu reino estava seguro, se ninguém estaria a propagar o caos.

Mas simplesmente não podia.

Simplesmente alguém havia corrompido seu dia, estragado seus planos, o fazendo ir contra sua agenda sem ao menos perguntar se havia algum tempo para isso, pois não havia, não tinha espaço em seu bloco de anotações para ser sequestrado.

A rainha gelada passava dos limites.

Tinha obrigações para realizar, não poderia perder tempo atrás de barras de gelo esperando aquela mulher parar com suas paranoias ou alguém notar sua ausência e vir lhe resgatar.

Encontrava-se sentado de costas para a grade, aborrecido, de braços cruzados, decidira por não dar mais ouvidos a ela, simplesmente a ignoraria, quando a rainha voltasse não a diria uma única palavra, já estava irritado com toda aquela situação.

Silêncio...

Aquela quietude simplesmente era incômoda, entediante, e fria...

De repente algo se fez notar, um som baixo, indescritível e alguns passos. Tudo o que pôde concluir é que ela tinha chegado, porém, a mulher nada dissera, ficando em silêncio, o rapaz chegou até a pensar que a presença fora apenas fruto de sua imaginação, contudo...

\- Bubba. – o chamou, mas esse nome... Essa voz... A conhecia, e muito bem. Não poderia ser, reconhecia essa onda que fazia suas moléculas auditivas vibrarem. Era a última pessoa que imaginaria encontrar nesse tipo de problema que se meteu.

Com o chamado, virou-se para trás, incrédulo, logo se levantando e aproximando-se das barras, as agarrando com força.

\- Ma-Marshell Lee! – disse surpreso, retirando suas mãos da grade, por tê-las sentido queimar com o gelo, e encarando o garoto a sua frente, que apenas sorriu e pôs suas mãos no bolso. – Marshall, escute, me ajude a sair daqui. – pediu, vendo o outro alargar seu sorriso enquanto desviava seu olhar para o teto, inclinando-se para frente e voltando a posição normal, soltando um "humm..." como se refletisse sobre valer a pena ou não aceitar a proposta dada. Logo, se pôs a flutuar ficando parcialmente de cabeça para baixo enquanto encarava o _prisioneiro_ , ainda com a repuxada nos lábios em uma expressão de deboche.

\- E porquê eu faria isso? – perguntou vendo a feição do outro rapaz mudar, o deixando com uma cara de indignado, franzindo seu cenho. Em resposta apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Então, por que está aqui afinal? – seu tom de voz mudou para irritado, com seus lábios em um discreto "beicinho". – Se não veio ajudar, quando voltar, caso encontre a Fionna, me faça o favor de dizer a ela que estou aqui, e não por conta própria. – enquanto falava, o sorriso do vampiro gradativamente sumia, adquirindo uma feição sem expressão, como se houvesse se perdido em algum de seus pensamentos.

Marshall apenas o fitou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de pronunciar o nome "Fionna" baixo enquanto dava uma suave cambalhota no ar e pousava graciosamente no chão, de costas, se virando, retirando um chaveiro com algumas chaves do bolso e se aproximando a passos calmos da grade.

Após poucas tentativas conseguiu destrancar a porta, e calado voltou a encarar o rosado, que também o olhava, - com a grade ainda entre os dois. - surpreso e contente, mas ainda se mantendo sério perante a presença de quem o ajudou.

Um curto silêncio se vez presente novamente, enquanto não desviavam o olhar um do outro, em uma tentativa de espera por alguma reação ou comentário, por ambas as partes.

O mais novo foi o primeiro a retirar o olhar, para sua mão esquerda que tocou a grade mais uma vez, mas não tardou em voltar a encarar o rapaz.

\- Por que veio aqui? – perguntou, logo escutando as chaves sendo soltas propositalmente ao chão, causando um barulho relativo pelo local, dando um susto no rosado, que olhou para baixo rapidamente e depois para o indivíduo pálido a sua frente, em busca de alguma resposta.

Com as mãos livres Marshall retornou suas mãos aos bolsos.

\- A gente se vê, chiclete. – falou, logo sumindo de vista e saindo do lugar pela grande janela feita de gelo.

Por fim, não entendeu nada.

Tudo o que o príncipe pôde concluir é que teria de arranjar um jeito de descer sozinho do lugar onde estava, que era bem alto apenas para constar, mas não estaria afim de ser pego novamente pela rainha e voltar para a cela. Então logo se pôs a pensar.

Necessitava sair rápido daquela residência gelada e nem um pouco aconchegante.

...S2...S2...S2...S2

Espero que tenham gostado, e se sim ou não, não esqueçam de comentar ;}

Bjos

Até a próxima quem sabe o/

Bye bye


	2. Pelos Cupcakes

Gente, desculpem a demora, eu havia perdido minha conta aqui, e consequentemente havia esquecido que publiquei a história o.o mas graças a uma review que chegou no meu email, estou aqui e consegui recuperar minha conta :v Obrigada Ana Beatriz3.

Qualquer erro, me desculpem.

Boa leitura todos.

 **Pelos Cupcakes.**

Apesar de ter que cuidar de seu reino, de suas responsabilidades como príncipe, ainda arranjava algum tempo para descontrair, e neste momento, estava o gastando fazendo uma visita a uma amiga.

Caminhava apressado, com uma caixa rosa bebê em mãos, e, parando em frente a uma porta, bateu na mesmo duas vezes, aguardando alguma resposta. Apesar de demorar, logo pôde escutar movimentação na casa.

Não estava impaciente, porém ficou se balançando enquanto esperava, aproveitando Para olhar ao redor do local, contudo, a porta foi aberta, sem cerimônia, revelando a feição surpresa da garota pela presença do rapaz.

Gumball lhe deu um sorriso contente.

\- Príncipe Gumball? O que faz aqui? aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, animada como sempre.

Com a pergunta, a gata da menina rapidamente apareceu a seu lado na porta. – O que? O que aconteceu?

\- Nada, só vim fazer uma visita, e trazer alguns doces. – disse, estendendo a caixa para a loira, demonstrando ao que se referia. – posso entrar?

\- Claro!

Sem demora, o rosado adentrou a residência com o objeto em mãos, o abrindo, demonstrando cupcakes de variadas cores, sabores e cobertura.

A gata foi a primeira a pegar um, surpresa e feliz pela comida dada, logo sua dona esboçou uma feição maravilhada com o que via. Que parecia delicioso aliás.

A garota pegou o seu, azul, dando uma mordida e sujando sua boca e nariz de chantilly, mas os limpando em seguida, com sua língua e mão esquerda.

\- Valeu mesmo príncipe, você é o melhor. – elogiou Cake, de boca cheia, fazendo o príncipe rir, Fionna apenas concordou em um resmungo.

O garoto acabou por ficar sem graça com o elogio, abaixando sua cabeça, levemente corado, com um sorriso constrangido no rosto, pressionando o objeto em mãos contra si. – Não há de quê. É sempre um prazer fazer doc...

Se interrompeu quando sentiu uma breve pressão na caixa e viu um dos doces sumirem, ficando sem saber o que tinha acontecido, mas logo notou, com desgosto, o responsável com o bolinho de tonalidade vermelha na boca saindo flutuando por detrás de sua amiga humana, com um sorriso debochado.

Fionna apenas olhou para seu lado direito enquanto Cake suspirava descontente.

\- achei que tivesse ido embora. – disse a gata, visivelmente irritada.

\- Cake, não fala assim! – repreendeu Fionna. – também achei que tivesse ido embora. – contou, mordendo novamente o bolinho.

\- Eu ia, mas senti cheiro de comida grátis e decidi ficar. – disse, terminando de sugar a cor do cupcake que furtou.

A gata inspirou e expirou pesadamente. – Não esquenta príncipe, você sabe que ele é sempre assim. – falou, se esticando até o sofá, sentando-se no mesmo.

\- Não tem problema, eu ia levar alguns pra ele também, como agradecimento por ter me salvado, e como já está aqui, pode comer o quanto quiser. – ofereceu, pondo o que tinha em mãos em cima da mesa que havia perto do sofá. Cake aproveitou para pegar mais um doce, não sendo nem um pouco carinhosa na mordida.

\- Muito obrigado vossa majestade. – agradeceu o vampiro, curvando-se levianamente ao rosado, que apesar de ficar um pouco irritado com o ato, decidiu deixar quieto, fechando seus olhos enquanto suspirava, mas logo os abriu.

\- Salvou? Salvou de quê? – perguntou Fionna, curiosa.

\- Da Rainha Gelada. – respondeu Gumball. – ela é meio doida, ficou falando sobre casamento.

\- Na verdade ela é bem doidona. – comentou a gata, com seu terceiro cupcake na boca.

\- Hey, não fala assim, você não sabe pelas coisas que ela passou. – repreendeu Marshall.

\- E o que você sabe sobre isso? – Agora Fionna, dando uma mordida em seu doce. – O que houve com ela? – já de boca cheia.

\- É uma longa história, não tô afim de contar. – respondeu, se deitando no ar, com as pernas cruzadas, o braço esquerdo atrás da cabeça e o direito segurando o bolinho, o levando até a boca.

\- Bom... – começou o príncipe, com o intuito de chamar a atenção para si, o que funcionou, enquanto coçava sua nuca. – Eu vou indo. – avisou.

\- Mas agora? Acabou de chegar. – Fionna não concordou, um tanto exaltada. – Vamos comer cupcake e jogar videogame, né, Cake? – A gata apenas concordou com palavras incompreensível pelo fato de conter uma relativa quantidade de comida na boca.

\- Espero que não seja por minha causa. – Disse Marshall, pousando no chão.

\- Eu sinceramente não me importo com você Marshall Lee. – A verdade era que de fato se importava, o rapaz a sua frente era o sincero motivo de está indo embora. – Apenas tenho coisas importantes pra fazer. – Passou as mãos brevemente por suas roupas, afim de ajeitá-las, apesar de já estarem. – enfim. Desculpe Fionna, talvez outra hora.

A garota concordou, dando um "Tudo bem." em resposta, permitindo que logo o rapaz se despedisse de todos e não demorasse a sair pela porta.

Voltaria a pé, pois assim viera, e já estava se arrependendo de tal decisão, de qualquer forma, a atmosfera tornava-se cada vez mais tensa, o dia estava para terminar, e aos poucos o ar frio e o horizonte escuro denunciavam a chegada da noite, com o fato, andava apressado, apenas pedindo a Glob que não sofresse nenhum tipo de violência, sendo ela física ou moral, por quem quer que seja.

Com um tropeço, levou um susto quando alguém ou algo o impediu de cair no chão, o agarrando e, virando-se para ver quem era, ficou indeciso se ficava feliz ou não. Talvez fosse melhor ter concluído seu percurso e encarando a vergonha.

Contudo, apenas franziu seu cenho em estranheza.

\- Você de novo. – disse, se desvencilhando do aperto do outro.

\- A quanto tempo princesa. – Comentou, deixando o rosado emburrado, chegando por então ao seu objetivo, era sempre divertido fazê-lo, mesmo que fosse uma diversão egoísta.

\- Eu não sei se mereço você Marshall Lee. – falou irritado, revirando seus olhos e virando-se para retornar à seguir seu caminho, no intuito de se distanciar de quem acabara de encontrar, o que não ocorreu com sucesso, pois logo o outro rapaz passou a flutuar atrás de si, o acompanhando.

E com o comentário, Marshall deu uma rápida risada. – Achei que fosse menos lerdo. Você sabe, a noite é perigosa, principalmente pra um príncipe sem seus guardas reais e essa parada toda de realeza. – Antes mesmo de terminar sua fala, Gumball parou, apertando seus punhos e fechando seus olhos enquanto respirava fundo para não surfar por tal deboche de sua posição como príncipe.

Não havia graça.

Era sempre assim. Porque simplesmente não deixá-lo em paz?

O rosado se virou, com seu cenho franzido e seus lábios pressionados. O vampiro apenas ficou quieto com a cena, esperando no que daria, o encarando divertido. – Oh! Me desculpe ó grande rei dos vampiros! Peço-lhe perdão por não ser sobrenatural como você e ser apenas um mero mortal. – Sim, estava começando um chilique.

Todavia, o de olhos vermelhos acabou por cair na gargalhada, irritando ainda mais o mais novo. – Qual é, Bubba? Esse tipo de frase é minha, como vou me destacar agora? – retornou seus pés ao chão.

Gumball suspirou, ficando em silêncio, enquanto tentava recuperar seu autocontrole, mas não tardou em voltar a falar. – Se veio me importunar, por favor, vá embora. – pediu, calmo, como quase uma súplica.

Marshall o encarou, quieto, e antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra, ajeitou seus cabelos, enquanto desviava o olhar momentaneamente para detrás do príncipe a sua frente. – Ok. – voltou a encará-lo. – Foi mal. – Não era bem um pedido de desculpas correto, mas formalidade não era seu feitio. – E quer saber, pelos cupcakes, eu posso te dar uma carona até seu castelo, se quiser, claro. – O outro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado com a proposta repentina.

\- Mas... Os cupcakes já foram um agradecimento, por ter me salvado. – O lembrou.

\- Eu sei, mas eu te salvei uma vez e comi uns três bolinhos daqueles, com a carona, ficarei te devendo um favor. – explicou, pondo suas mãos no bolso.

\- Sinceramente, isso faz e não faz sentido...

\- MAS, se não quiser – o interrompeu. – Não me culpe se for sequestrado de novo.

\- Eu sei me defender! – disse, ofendido com o comentário. – mas... Acho que é melhor aproveitar sua estranha gentileza. – aceitou, desviando o olhar, constrangido, enquanto coçava sua nuca. E com o ato, nem percebeu um rápido sorriso na face do vampiro.

O rosado não demorou para subir em suas costas.


End file.
